Scars
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Scars,” he whispered, tracing circles on her bare skin. “You have so many little scars.” She giggled, her laugh lighting up the dark room. DS.


**Alright this is something I've worked on for so long. And I want to thank some people for sticking with me and helping me edit. You know who are because I talk to you almost everyday, so thank you.**

* * *

"Scars," he whispered, tracing circles on her bare skin. "You have so many little scars." She giggled, her laugh lighting up the dark room. "Shut up. You have scars too." He nuzzled her nose affectionately with his and smiled. He pulled away somewhat reluctantly and kissed a spot on the inside of her arm. "You have a crescent shaped scar here." He said, his lazy grin reflected in his voice. "My uncle's cat bit me. He didn't like me." She murmured sleepily, eyes shutting.

"Who? The cat or your uncle?" He asked, watching as her eyelids fluttered open and he saw the bright green orbs. "The cat, silly." She nestled up to him, one hand on his heart and kissed him on the lips. "What about you? Any scars?" She asked, her tone playful as she drummed her fingers on the bed. "Well I have a couple of claw marks in my back. Do those count?" His tone was accusing, but as she looked up at him she saw a grin playing on his lips. "Not my fault." She muttered, her perfect pink lips forming a pout.

"Sure." He kissed her on the cheek, his left hand skimming her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her softly, taking in the faint smell of her long gone strawberry scented lip gloss. She kissed him back eagerly before pulling away slowly, biting her lip. "I love you." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "I love you too." A smile graced his face as he kissed her forehead lightly. He moved out of the embrace and shimmied down, careful not to the let the football blanket fall. "You have another scar right here." He touched a spot on her right knee, watching it quiver momentarily before meeting her eyes as if asking her to explain.

"I fell off my bike when I was seven. I either hit a bump or Blair rammed into me." She smiled, her mind on something a decade past. "Why are you examining my scars anyway?" She cocked her head, waiting for him to answer. He reached up and took her hand, his rough one against her soft, manicured one. "You...you're the kind of person that everyone automatically looks at, but they never really see." He paused and interlaced his fingers with hers. His cheeks flushed and he continued. "They see the perfect angel that you are. And that's it. They don't see beyond that."

"And you do." She finished for him, her cheeks the same color as his. He pulled himself up next to her and kissed her hand, feeling her thumb trace his lip when he pulled away. He kissed her again, this time on the lips, enjoying the tingling sensation that spread through his body as their lips met. "My scars are so ugly though." She couldn't help but say. He chuckled and lowered his lips onto hers again before saying, "To everyone else, you are the flawless person that will never make a mistake. I see your flaws and they only make me love you even more, because they're what make you...you."

She stared at him, eyes wide and full of complete adoration and love. "I love you," He added, stroking her cheek gently. "And every single one of your scars." She blushed and snuggled into him, pulling the comforter up. He played with a lock of her hair, twirling it between his fingers. "Will you promise me something?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes glistening in the dim candlelight.

"Anything." She replied, eager to please him. "Promise.." He trailed off, taking her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Promise me you'll marry me someday." Her cheeks flushed and she was grateful for the darkness that surrounded them. "I promise." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, still holding her hand. She felt something slip onto her finger and broke the kiss to look at it.

There was now a pink diamond engagement ring, sitting on her left ring finger. "Dan..." He kissed her temple and watched as she examined it. "You promised." He said, eyes twinkling playfully. "You can't break your promise." She flung her arms around him as tightly as she could, squeezing him. "You sound like a five year old." She mumbled, her head lying on his chest. "I'll take that as a yes." He said gleefully, kissing a spot behind her ear. He closed his eyes and leaned back, one eye opening lazily, to look at her.

She rolled on top of him, their foreheads touching. "I love you." She muttered before closing the distance between them.


End file.
